Hinata's Rejection
by animefan15973
Summary: Yay my first fanfiction. Please do not let this prevent you from giving a proper review. If it sucks, tell me. Hinata tells Naruto her feelings and Naruto responds. How? Read to find out. If you want me to continue tell me in a review. NaruHina.


**Hinata's Rejection**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in said anime. Also, this is completely my work and my imagination alone. If there is anything that seems familiar to you, either you imagined it or it is a coincidence. If someone already made a story almost exactly like this, tell me and I will take this story out as soon as I can.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day at the Hyuga compound, We meet a girl just waking up. Her name is Hinata Hyuga. She has pale skin, pale eyes, and bluish hair. She does everything someone should do when they wake up. She fixes her bed, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth, takes a bath, and dresses for the day. She wears the usual. A jacket a bit too big for her with jeans, colored like her hair. She also puts on her lucky necklace. The one given to her by her lifelong crush Naruto for her Birthday. She has decided that today is the day when she will finally do it. She will finally tell Naruto of her love for the young fox boy.

She leaves the compound and goes to the training grounds where it is most likely she will see him either on the way to the grounds or at the grounds. When she got there it was quiet. Since she thought no one was around she was disapointed but decided to train since she was already there and can't spend the rest of the day doing nothing. A while after Hinata starts she takes a breather. When she stops, she hears someone's voice. Someone she knows.

"I-It is N-Naruto-kun!!!" cried (A/N:she actually stuttered. It sounded so weird.) the Hyuga heiress while she runs toward the voice. She spots him at the next clearing. _'Now is my chance...I have to take it!!!'_ she thought to herself. Blushing harder than ever, she steps up to Naruto, eyes closed to preserve her the little courage she had. "Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?"Naruto asked. Hinata opened her eyes to respond. Big mistake. She was freaked out at the sight of her love , all covered in bruises and cuts with twigs sticking out of his hair. It completely drained all the courage the young girl had. "N-Naruto... have y-you b-been out here all n-night?" she said this quieter than usual (A/N: Think of a mouse who lost it's voice and Hinata was quieter than that.). "Yes I have. I have been training since yesterday trying to perfect my chakra control." Answered Naruto to a very flustered Hinata. Hinata mustered up all her courage...again, (A/N: How many times must she do that when near him?) and asked him to take a break and maybe catch some lunch at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.

Naruto could never say no to ramen even if his life depended on it so he says yes to our confidence-less heiress. Naruto, led the shy girl toward the best ramen stand in town. They placed their orders and waited until the ramen came. During the wait Naruto was thinking about his training and thinking of other ways to perfect his chakra control other than tree-climbing or water-walking. Hinata was just silently thinking of ways to say 'I love you' without embarassing herself in public. Finally, Hinata broke the silence.

She said, "I-I have to t-tell you s-something N-Naruto-kun," in her usual soft and quiet voice. Naruto answered, "What is it Hinata-chan?" They were very good friends considering all they have been through together so Naruto knows when something is up with Hinata when she stutters and turns red this much. When Hinata said nothing, Naruto repeated his question in a worried voice. Hinata spoke up and said, "I just w-wanted to s-say..." the rest was to quiet and soft to hear. "Say what?" said the blonde fox jailer.

"T-To say I l-love you N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata felt she was going to die of embarassment while Naruto sat there shocked. Hinata Hyuga, the Hyuga heiress, loved him. THE HYUGA HEIRESS LOVED HIM!!!!! Finally all the weird stuff Hinata does when around him makes sense. Naruto needed some time to think this over and his heart told him to say that, but his brain had a different idea. What came out was... "I am sorry Hinata but... well... how should I say this... Idonotlikeyouthesamewaycanwestillbefriends?" He said it so fast it sounded like one big word. Unfortunately, Hinata understood the big word and said with her biggest forced smile, "O-Of course N-Naruto-kun. W-We c-can s-still..." She broke off and ran away in tears, practically flooding the street. Naruto felt guilty at this he was about to leave himself when he realized he never paid for the ramen that never came. He left the money on the table with a note saying they weren't hungry anymore when Sakura went up to him looking menacing. Naruto said "H-Hi S-Sakura-chan," Naruto said in fear. Sakura then started yelling at him, saying stuff 'like I was watching you the whole time you idiot,' and, 'how could you do such a thing like that to poor Hinata, go apologize to her you moron'. And while yelling at him for being a idiotic moron she beat him like there was no tomorrow. Poor Naruto screaming in pain and saying things like 'ow!ow!ow! why did Tsunade Baa-chan have to train you!!!'

While Naruto was begging for his life, Hinata was looking for a quiet, peacefal, secluded spot to cry. She went back her home running past her dad, Hiashi. She heard a knock and didn't bother to answer it. She used her Byakugan(A/N: I hope I spelled it right.) and saw a short boy about her age with blood-red hair and black circles around his eyes. She immediately thought it was Gaara of the Desert, but then her dad started beating on him. She then heard a voice from the door. "How dare you make my precious daughter cry you demon!!!" Another voice, "Ow!Ow!Ow! why meeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!"

Hinata rushed to the door saying, " I have this father." And pulled Naruto, the formally blonde shinobi from the wrath of her father. "Naruto what hapenned to you?" Asked the Hyuga heiress while her father was cursing at the top of his lungs in the middle of the street. Naruto instead of answering said, "Hinata what I said to you earlier wasn't true." "What are you talk-" She was cut off as the formally blonde haired boy kissed her. Naruto than explained the whole affair of his brain not wanting to get beat up by Neji but because of not listening to his heart, he instead got beat up by Sakura and Hiashi. He also said what he really wanted to say and realized that... "I love you too Hinata-chan. I realized this when you ran for my heart was in pain, burning at the sight of seeing you flee from me."

They sat on a tree at the training ground for some privacy(A/N: Not doing IT you sick pervert) and looked at the horizon, gazing at the sunset. And for the second time that day they kissed, which Hinata returned passionately. Little did they know but the tree Naruto chose was in plain sight of everyone and everyone started talking about them. Neji was going to kill them, Kiba passed out losing out to Naruto...again, Guy and Lee were talking about Naruto and Hinata's youth while a magical sunset appeared behind them while the teacher and student hugged each other...again, Hinata's dad was still cursing, and Jiraiya had a new idea for his book.(A/N: Use your imagination for anyone i did not mention.) But they didn't care and from that day on after missions, they went back to the same tree and gazed at every sunset for the rest of their lives.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Hey to everyone I would let read this, it you have any ideas, tell me. I might make a sequel about how their lives were changed after this. Vote yes or no.**


End file.
